Pecados del liberalismo
by AchimDy
Summary: Miguel tiene un futuro incierto desde la noche de 1970 en la que el grupo terrorista, Sendero Luminoso, se lleva a su padres. Investigando como le es posible a los alrededores decide viajar a Lima desde Huamanga. Es ahí donde conocerá a Manuel, en el interín de su travesía, lustrando zapatos y vendiendo comida de su tierra natal. PeChi navideño


¡Buenas! Traigo el regalo días antes que se termine el año para que siga contando como navideño y no como summer party *laugh*. Es kinda histórico, se me dio por escribir sobre los comienzos Sendero Luminoso hace mucho pero recién ahora, que me abastecí de más información y fuentes, lo desarrollo. Es PeChi (Chile/Perú para los que no estén familiarizados con esa palabrita) pero Miguel y otros personajes latin hetalianos se relacionan porque así me gusta. Asi que si se puede ver como que también hay EcuPer (Ecuador/Perú) y Espafem!Per (España/Perú).

Y eso que pensaba en otros nombres para el papá de Miguel porque sinceramente me parece que Antonio no encaja en la historia ya que por ser extranjero es extraño que, lo que después sería llamado el Partido Comunista, lo busquen. Al menos que tenga alguna conexión con el estado. Pero siempre pueden haber excepciones y esto es ficción a las finales, en los AU generalmente Antonio es padre de Miguel porque tienen personalidades parecidas. Y la inmigración española en Perú siempre ha estado, aunque precisamente en 1970 fue escasa y más en provincia.

Va con dedicación a Tari, Erelbrile o como le conozcan las malas lenguas, one kiss for u. Además hay un headcanon acá, que ella se dará cuenta, o las personas que hayan leído el fanfic ''Bicho'' se darán cuenta. Es bonito, ojala lo goces aunque van a ser de varios capis (y tengo que terminar otro multichapter, who cares? CARPEDIEM!)

.

.

.

Ya es de noche, tarde para que este despierto practicando su letra en ese librito de caligrafia, dice su mamá.

Así que después de tomar un tazón de leche caliente y pansito con queso va a su cuarto, el cual no es más que un espacio dividido por una manta de color claro colgada de unos ganchos de ropa. Micaela—su mamá—, le sigue con paso más cansado y le canta una canción para dormir suavecita, en quechua, que es como aprendió la música. Cuando termina una, baja la mirada a ver si ya cerró los ojos el revoltoso de su hijo: nada. Suspira, los ojitos dorados de Miguel no pueden estar más prendidos en ella esperando la segunda canción o una historia quizás.

—Ay, hijito —con las polleras coloridas se acomoda mejor en el colchón, el niño apoya su cabeza en su regazo, solo alumbran unas velitas—. Mañana te tienes que levantar temprano para ayudar a tu papá con la cosecha, no te olvides —le recuerda con un marcado acento provinciano.

—Sí, ya y también me dijo algo de unas bolsas de sal —murmura, cerrando los ojos, aun no quiere que sea mañana solo de pensar en el esfuerzo ya le da flojera. Además quien sabe si su mamita tendrá tiempo para estar así mañana, quiere disfrutar, es que nadie le deja ya.

Se duerme al final, después de que Micaela implore los ''shhh'' porque no sé de donde ha sacado esa habilidad para meter chamuyo, enredando los dedos en su cabello negro y brilloso.

.

Es cuando mastica, y siente la boca pastosa, la esquina de la almohada mojada con el reguero de su saliva… Mmm cambia de posición y su cerebro percibe ruido no del todo consciente.

No se escuchan golpes, es una conversación aunque las voces son impacientemente fuertes, tajantes. Oye a su mamá ''¿pero para que lo quieren? ¿Qué ha hecho él? Él no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, váyanse de acá, por favor'' parece que guardan silencio y de un momento a otro se oye jaleo fuerte, pisadas, la voz de Micaela comienza a perder la calma y las suplicas empiezan a brotar y subir el volumen. Su marido se retuerce entre los brazos de los hombres que se tapan las caras con pasamontañas, vocifera malas palabras pero aún así no surjen ningún efecto, lo tienen sujeto de ambas manos y ya están a punto de sacarlo de la casa, como es el objetivo… no que Micaela se esté aferrando con todas sus fuerzas la chompita beige de Antonio, negándose a dejarlo, Miguel empieza a reaccionar, se sienta en la cama, traga saliva. ¿Qué debe hacer? como tampoco está para pensar demasiado más que se le formulen más preguntas en la cabeza decide llevarse por el sentimiento.

¿Es mejor que salga? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué su mamita llora? Y no oye a papito-

Le han puesto una bolsa de tela en la cabeza a Antonio, se la han amarrado a la nuca y Micaela ya no se expresa en español, histérica, aunque no llora.

A Miguel le invade el terror de inmediato con tanto misterio y el ruido inescrutable en su mente, termina por resultarle insoportable, baja de la cama rapidísimo y corre afuera. Al principio la escena es un choque mental a los hombres les ve con armas grandes, como de los militares, con una FAL aunque vestidos de civiles como cualquiera de los campesinos.

—¿Mamita? ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Qué pasa? —un robo, bruto, piensa, auto recriminándose lo tonto. Igual es el hombrecito así que muy decidido corre hacia Micaela, ella lo nota y trata de tranquilizarse con el llanto para decirle a su hijo que se vaya mientras negocia lo imposible con esas figuras mudas.

Los jóvenes senderistas se quedan estoicos en su posición, no sin dejar de tironear con el cuerpo de Antonio para llevárselo de una vez, que con la familia no es el asunto, con ellos no tiene que ver el Partido.

Y como precisamente no se caracterizan por la paciencia… Asestan un golpe a la mujer, en la cabeza de una furia contenida, salvaje. Sin malas palabras se deshacen de ella. Abren la puerta en ese interín, Micaela cae al suelo quejándose de dolor, pero como de fuerte será el cuerpo de esta mujer que se recompone como un resorte, quizás porque su impulso es el coraje.

Vuelve a ellos. Mientras Miguel no contiene el llanto porque todo escapa de su compresión y la violencia le cohíbe, el corazón le aprieta bajo el pecho de impotencia, sin reconocer el sentimiento por ese nombre con el nudo en la garganta, lo que si tiene claro es el miedo.

Micaela, pesar que los hombres arrastran el cuerpo de su esposo a la camioneta y piensa que es el final, no abandona la lucha: grita como sus fuerzas son posibles al vecino, el tío de Miguel, Arturo, Arturo, Arturo.

El cual llega varios minutos después con una escopeta, donde Micaela dejó a Miguel, perdóname, perdóname le decía porque no te puedo llevar, voy a regresar con tu papito ya vas a ver pero no puedes ir por favor, prométeme que no vas a ir. No tenía tiempo ni para que Miguel asimilase lo que decía en fracción de segundos.

Al final, se los llevaron a ambos. Arrastraron a sus papás hacia una furgoneta, a golpes ¿Para qué? No saben las razones. La lucha comenzaba encarnarse bajo la oscuridad, la misma que envuelve a Arturo y Miguel, el primero cargandole en brazos, mordiendose la lengua para preguntar y solo llevarle a casa.

Su pueblito no es más que una hilera de casitas, con servicios básicos, muy básicos, la luz es a base de velas y a las once de la noche se apaga Huamanga. Por la mañana los trabajos consumen hasta el cuello a lo agricultores. De tierra árida y dura, donde para sembrar se requiere mano dura y carácter, decía Micaela. Su papá era más bien recontra risueño, lo cual era el punto de quiebre a sus tensiones diarias. Ahí es donde nació Miguel, justo ahí en ese espacio que ahora le queda gigante.

.

¿Cómo son las búsquedas? Desalentadoras, frustrantes y sin resultados que al menos lo hagan llegar con ganas de comer. Unos soldados de la zona hasta le ignoran ya, le tiran patadas para que se vaya cuando se hace muy persistente, nerviosos porque esos cuerpos que entierran no eran precisamente subversivos, no eran y les aplicaron técnica militar. En las quebradas a las que echan algunos cuerpos tampoco halla respuesta.

Tuvo que escaparse, viajar a Lima con un grupo más de personas que conoció con lo mismo en común, a escondidas de su tío. Cuando se enteró casi le dio un infarto pero Miguel ya estaba nueve horas lejos.

La ciudad es tan distinta a su tierra natal, hay muchos carros, muchas edificaciones como en la plaza de Ayacucho pero no son solo de iglesias. Tiene una manta de colorinches y diseños característicos de allá, que ha improvisado como mochila amarrándosela en el pecho. Tiene catorce años y no conoce a nadie aquí, tratará de no separarse demasiado de los demás… Una señora se compadece un poco de su situación y trata de cuidarlo en sus estadías donde duermen frente a los árboles del Ministerio de Justicia.

Pero no todo es tan malo, acompaña a un chico de su misma edad a lustrar zapatos, los días en que no está fuera esperando resultados.

—¿Y que, a ti que te gusta más hacer? —le pregunta Francisco, mientras esperan en una esquina, al lado de un kiosko, que algún funcionario o trabajador decida darle brillo a sus zapatos de cuero.

—Mmmm, bueno la verdad es que cocinar y jugar pelota —confiesa, con una sonrisa, habían pocos días en los que podía desenvolverse en esas áreas con gozo—. Ahora que estoy acá lo que más extraño son los calditos de mote…

A los dos se les hace agua la boca.

—¡Ya, oye! No provoques, que de lo que salga hoy no te voy a invitar el menú que me compre —amenaza, con un codazo a Miguel. Francisco es ecuatoriano pero se vino a vivir con su familia a la sierra peruana, se les diferencia muy bien por los acentos si fuera limeño seguro que no…

—¿Y quién dice que tú vas a ganar hoy? —le reta

—Porque yo siempre trabajo, gallina, tu solo eres mi acompañante.

Miguel suelta una carcajada, y luego dice unos ''ya, ya, mira vamos a ver…''

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo bien bestial? Yo hoy pruebo suerte en… tu cancha, ¿estamos? —lo mira a los ojos para ver si está de acuerdo o no, Francisco asiente no muy convencido pero, la verdad, es que le da curiosidad y mientras sea una competencia… a ganar—. Quién más clientela tenga no, ah. Es quien más gane, no me vayas a agarrar de tonto…

—Pero no tenemos plata para comprar un betún ahorita…

—¡Ay, ay, Francisquito! Bien falto de imaginación eres ¿no? —molesta con lo típico, le es costumbre aparentar que está en mejor rango que los demás. Se agacha a abrir la caja de madera limpia botas de la esquina y saca el betún, está entero, parte la mitad con una navaja, con toda la fuerza que puede, busca mejor y hay una caja de metal para guardar el betún que sacó. Francisco le mira hacer desde arriba.

—Yastá —consigue unos trapitos también y una escobilla que tenía aparte. Se levanta y sonríe confiado hacia Francisco.—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé —observa a su alrededor— será mediodía, porque los restaurantes se están llenando.

—Entonces para eso de las seis nos volvemos a encontrar, antes que anochezca mejor, para que no se ponga histérica tu mamá. —Francisco asiente, Miguel prosigue—. Quién haya recaudado diez millones de soles o más, gana y el fin de semana compra un ceviche, que aun no he probado pero dicen que es rico.

El ecuatoriano admite, admite siempre admite lo que dice Miguel, sobre todo a la premisa que ese plato será delicioso. Todo con su carita que... «no mata tres moscas» estira la mano, en señal de trato.

Un apretón y luego cosquillas entre los brazos, para no variar la rutina. Siempre es despedirse de Miguel con una sonrisa.

Miguel se va a la espalda de la plaza de Armas. Por el jirón de la Unión, más bien, se apoya en una pared donde note un flujo seguro de gente que no va de compras sino preocupadas en llegar a su destino: el trabajo.

Se planta frente a él su segundo cliente del día. No le observa el rostro, sus ojos recorren el zapato de cuero en punta. Un viejo señor lustrador que se fue a almorzar le dejó encargado su caja para ayudar con el pulido.

—¿Cuánto cobras? —preguntan en acento extranjero, aunque no cómo el de Francisco.

—Un millón de solsitos nomás —lo que equivale, aproximadamente, a un nuevo sol de hoy en día... Traducido a cinco panes franceses.

Miguel huele a nicotina concentrada arriba suyo, una nube encima de su cabeza de cabello desordenado. Manuel exhala el humo con paciencia observando, de vez en cuando, la rapidez con que se desenvuelve Miguel: aplicando el betún negro, repasando con el trapo, la escobilla y terminar de sacar brillo con otro trapo diferente, uno más limpio, sin duda.

Comparten un silencio enajenado a los ruidos de la muchedumbre. Hasta que acaba de lustrarle ambos zapatos. Miguel sonríe amplio cuando recibe las monedas, es ahí dónde recién levanta la mirada, el extranjero aún sigue de pie frente a él sin quitar el pie de la caja en forma de suela, le observa con una ceja levemente enarcada como lo ha estado haciendo casi todo el rato y ciertamente le ha producido una extraña sensación familiar su compañía, ¿o es la sensación de humanidad con el más vulnerable? Cuando ayudas a un mendigo sientes que has hecho una buena obra, te sacia de alguna manera. Mmhm, será eso.

Miguel no sabe muy bien que decirle, un «¿le recuerdo a alguien, señor?» es lo más corriente pero no llega a formularla.

—Cuidado en que te gastes la plata —advierte, dando una calada al cigarrillo retirando el zapato y pisando, evalúa el trabajo final con los ojos—. Aunque tu trabajo lo vale, es bueno tomarte un consejo.

Aunque los consejos no deberían sonar a amenaza. Le queda revoloteando la frase, «cuidado en que te gastes la plata»… Cuidado… en qué, ¿en qué va ser? Se le forma una mueca incrédula, ¿debería ofenderse? Tsss, ese flaquito está loco. Aunque le deja una sonrisa ya no solo por la remuneración.

.

Su papá es periodista, su mamá también pero ella ya no labora porque más importante es la casa... Y quedado embarazada por segunda vez.

De todas maneras, han venido a cubrir el desarrollo de los sucesos, Velasco ha subido al mando y sus acciones dan que hablar en casi todo América, en especial Cuba, ¿nacionalización del petróleo, reforma agraria y expropiación de medios? ¡Madre mía! Los vientos soplan hacia izquierda de este lado del mundo. Con este trabajo continuamente viajan a Lima, a entrevistar a personas relacionadas con el gobierno de Perú para sacar las primicias más jugosas, aunque es algo pesado lidiar con la gente que de un momento a otro quiere desahogarse a golpes con su papá, aunque eso más les sucede en Chile, donde la gente se enfurece de solo pensar que se le puede dar cabida al tal Velasco en los medios.

Allende no lo cree así.

Manuel extraña de vez cuando a Martín, las conversación apasionadas sobre política, revolcar a la dictadura. Le apetece ahora mismo una, ya que en este cuarto solo observa el balcón, con el fondo del cielo gris y pesado de esta ciudad. Con la punta de la barbilla apoyada en su mano y el codo bien hundido en el colchón admite que esas jodas del argentino le alimentan el alma, suuuuuuuuspira largo como deshaciéndose del sentimiento de soledad abrumadora y decide buscar en la casa rastros de alguien más y sino a sentarse a fumar en el balcón, con un libro ilustrado de fauna.

Se relame los labios, entre sus dedos de huesos prominentes se consume el cigarro y las colillas vuelan dispersas creando polvo, varias hojas de aves de distintos plumajes, tamaños y nombres. Ranas, jirafas, monos, vertebrados e invertebrados, acuáticos… Felinos.

Gatos grandes, leones con todas las características y habilidades detalladas. Grosor de colmillos, velocidad, en que lugares habitan...

Es en dos hojas que queda prendido por la mirada tan indómita de una bestia.

Cierra los ojos, sus recuerdos se revuelven pero busca uno en especial... Algo se ha agitado bajo su pecho.

Una calada urgida al cigarrillo hace que se suspenda en el tiempo observando la imagen. Ojos grandes, brillantes y dorados de jaguar le devuelven la mirada estática desde la fotografía del libro.

Suelta una risa irónica, claro si ya, ¿Qué le recuerda al mocosito que le lustró los zapatos? Sí, mucho le recuerda, apaga el pucho cuando esta chiquito, en la barra de balcón. Se detiene a observar, acariciar la imagen detenidamente. ¿Cómo le puede hacer recordar? Si ese día le sonrío tan cándido, obediente y puro, ¿enserio? La vista de este otorongo es todo lo contrario, carnívoro, solitario y de colmillos macizos.

Es la falta de comida, se convence, son las dos de la tarde y tiene la panza vacía.

No llega a parecerle tan descabellado en los pensamientos que logran formarse antes de dormir, en la madrugada.


End file.
